


Mechanical Kisses

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Drabble, Día 5, Español | Spanish, M/M, mechanical
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Son una rutina agridulce, y los besos siempre les saben amargos.





	Mechanical Kisses

Son una agridulce rutina, los besos amargos que se dan para guardar las apariencias.

(Tan falsos como Kise, tan rudos como Daiki). Los roces le saben a metal, y el gusto se les queda por largas horas en la boca, no lo pueden quitar de sus paladares llenos de dulces mentiras y verdades saladas.

Son una rutina tan mecánica como los _«Te amo»_ prefabricados de Kise, o como las dulces y tiernas sonrisas de Aomine cuando nota lo hermoso que es Ryōta y lo afortunado que es al estar a su lado.

.

Son mecánicos. Todos esos sentimientos son algo que repiten día tras día, para no llamar la atención de los demás a pesar de que, a esta altura, todos saben que son falsos.

—Aominecchi… ¡Aominecchi! —la voz de Kise se vuelve ruido, y Daiki empieza a desesperarse a pesar de que no quiere perder el control.

No hay respuesta a los reclamos del rubio, en cambio, hay un largo beso con sabor a metal. Los labios de Kise están partidos, como siempre Ryōta no es obligado a arreglarse para una sesión de fotos, y tienen un sabor muy ligero a sangre seca y odio. Y, como de costumbre, es como una escena previamente grabada que se repite en un infinito bucle del que ya no pueden salir.

El aire les falta, y aunque se separan por un par de segundos para inhalar todo el oxígeno que les sea posible, sus labios vuelven a tocarse de esa manera tan dolorosa a la que ya están tan acostumbrados.


End file.
